Forever
by MiniRaye
Summary: Very short, only one chapter. Setsuna sits with her closest of friends, reflecting on how important they are in her life...


I gazed at the television that sat before me, not really paying attention to what I was watching. I rested my hand on little Hotaru's shoulder, simply out of habit. She gazed up at me with her innocent violet eyes and grinned, leaning on me, as she watched with interest.

I looked over to the other side of the couch, where I observed Haruka and Michiru sitting together closely, their hands entertwined with each other. I smiled, meeting Haruka's gaze, as she just winked back, and turned to the television.

"So this is what it means, when they say that the best things in life are free," I thought to myself, stroking Hotaru's hair gently. Hotaru was almost like a daughter to me. I loved her with all my heart, and wouldn't let a thing hurt her. If anyone was to get to her, they'd have to come through me first. Ever since her rebirth, I've been raising her to become the infamous Sailor Saturn. I'm sure that her father, Professor Tomoe misses her dearly; but this is what we have to do. I often found that Hotaru is much too small for her age, but I didn't mention anything to the little girl. Perhaps it was just in her genes to be very small. When I mentioned this to Michiru, she just laughed and told me not to worry; that she'll grow into her body soon enough.

Michiru was a good friend of mine. Often, we'd have deep conversations with each other, talking about our situation as senshi. Though, of course, being the girls that we are, we have our fun as well. Although she's younger than I am, I feel as if we are almost sisters. Nothing would be able to seperate us from each other; not even the largest of raging seas.

Haruka. Ah, Haruka. Where should I start? I'm happy enough just to have earned this young girl's respect. There's hardly any that she admires, and I'm just proud to be one of those few, selected people. She's very foolish as well; playing around when it was time. Though, like any other intelligent person, she knows when to be serious. She comes to me for guidance, and I really do appreciate that. There's something between us.. Mutual admiration, I believe.

"Oi, my eyes are tiring from watching this tv for so long," Michiru groaned, as she rubbed her eyes carefully. She cuddled up with Haruka, who embraced her with her arms.

"Perhaps you should lie down," Haruka responded with a touch of slyness in her voice.

Picking up on her hint, Michiru nodded with a crooked smile playing her face. "Perhaps you should too."

Haruka blushed, as Michiru got up, stretching from sitting for so long. She walked over to me and Hotaru gracefully, her turquoise hair flowing behind her. She kissed Hotaru's forehead, and cradled it in her hands. "Sweet dreams, Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru grinned, and replied politely, "Sweet dreams, Michiru-mama."

Michiru turned to me, and kissed me on the cheek. "Good night, Setsuna-san. Don't stay up too late."

I smiled and responded, "Hai."

Michiru left the room, giving a yearnful glance at her lover. Haruka once again blushed as she got up off the couch, but first came to us like Michiru did. "Hotaru-chan, take care of yourself tonight." She kneeled down to get to Hotaru's height, as Hotaru leaned in and pecked her on the lips. "Good night, Haruka-papa."

Haruka turned to me, and kissed me on the forehead. "See you in the morning, Setsuna-san."

I grinned and nodded quietly.

Haruka left the room, eagerly running to where Michiru was waiting.

Hotaru looked up at me curiously. "Why are they going to bed so early?"

I chuckled, as I stroked her hair. "You'll understand when you're older, Hotaru-chan."

Next thing I noticed, Hotaru had fallen asleep on my lap. I gazed down at her lovingly, seeing her breathe peacefully. I carried her to her room quietly, and tucked her into bed. I kissed her on the nose carefully, then stood at the doorway quietly. "Good night, my Hotaru." And with that, I flicked the light switch, and closed the door, feeling a warm tear trace my cheek.

I thought of my friends: Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. They were more than just friends. They were family. I'll love them --

"-- forever," I whispered.


End file.
